


A Dance With A Half Spider, Half Human, Hybrid

by Lady_With_A_Top_Hat



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: 2020 is the year for wenber and webny, F/F, F/M, Guest of honor skins, Honey nuggets, How is there such a small amount fanfics for this ship?, I couldn't help but include Willow/some other female character, I couldn't resist the urge to write a one-shot for this amazing ship, Just look at the amount of views on some of the newer Webber/Wendy fanfics, Multi, People clearly like this pairing, Some other members of the constant are mentioned, The foxtrot dance, Webber and Wendy are aged up to twelve years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_With_A_Top_Hat/pseuds/Lady_With_A_Top_Hat
Summary: During a ball in the constant, Webber isn't dancing with anybody, well, at least not until their friend Wendy offers to dance with them.
Relationships: Very lightly implied Wickerbottom/Wagstaff, Webber/Wendy (Don't Starve), Wigfrid/Willow (Don't Starve)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	A Dance With A Half Spider, Half Human, Hybrid

“Like I anticipated, we’re the last people here” Wendy commented.

Wendy wasn’t bitter about being late, she truly didn’t care much about this whole ‘ball’ thing, but she had an undeniable urge to be negative, she could keep all of her pessimistic views on life inside, and not share them with the world, but it was her way of expressing herself. For example, Willow verbally expressed herself by sneaking in something to do with fire in almost every conversation she found herself in, Wendy did the same by trying to integrate comments filled with misery into the majority of her discussions with other people, you could say that Wendy was being true to herself by saying woesome things.

“We arrived fashionably late” Willow replied.

“Abigail and I didn’t find it fashionable when I was too late to catch her when she fell over a cliff” Wendy noted.

Willow’s quirky smile disappeared “ummm…”

Wendy was patient and forgiving with Willow, parenting a morbid child, along with a ghost kid was no easy task. It was surprising that Willow had offered to give them a roof over their heads, she certainly wasn’t a motherly sort of person, but Willow seemed to have a soft spot for traumatized, parentless, little girls, Wendy suspected that it had something to do with her past.

“Wigfrid is approaching us” Wendy commented “I suspect that she wants to ask you for a dance.”

Willow immediately blushed at the idea “maybe she just wants to have a small chat with us…and even if she did ask me for a dance, she’d probably just ask for one because we’re friends.”

A familiar ghostly voice filled the air “ooOoh OoOh!”

Wendy and Willow didn’t know exactly what Abigail had just said, after all, they didn’t speak ghost, but they know the specter well enough to assume that it was some sort of playfully teasing statement.

Wigfrid approached the three of them, her normal confidence was replaced by a shyer disposition and a subtle, yet still noticeable, blush on her cheeks.

“Miss Willöw, maiden öf fire, may I have the hönör öf dancing in a föxtröt with yöu?”

The dedicated actor offered her hand out to her, and the fire-starter eagerly nodded and took it, letting the pretend Valkyrie lead her to the nearby group of various other members of the constant dancing with one another.

“I do hope that their relationship works out” Wend commented “it would be a shame for Willow to be romantically alone for the rest of her life.”

Wendy’s eyes travelled from Willow and Wigfrid to her dear sister. Abigail nodded in agreement, yet she looked to be distracted by something, as her eyes were staring neither at the women in question nor her sibling. So, Wendy followed Abigail’s gaze to see what had managed to grab her attention.

Sitting alone, on a wooden bench, was a fluffy, black, humanoid, figure that had spots of white eyes symmetrically dotting its face. From out of each side of its head shot two spidery limbs that resembled arms-if said arms were hand-less and covered in a thin layer of black spider fur, that is. Even though its mouth was closed, two long fangs shot out of its maw like a walrus, forever making the creepy creature look threatening to others, even though its fangs were so dull that it was clear that they hadn’t been used for violent purposes in a long time.

Wendy knew this creature to be Webber. Due to some shadowy magic, a human and a spider’s bodies were combined, and their minds were partially merged together, creating Wendy’s good friend, Webber. Although Webber could alternate their bodies control between their human half and their spider half, they preferred to let both the spider and the human have control by somehow mentally mixing the two being’s personalities together to form a perfect combination of the pair. Apparently they were able to do this because their minds were sort of fused together ( I’m pretty sure that this isn’t scientifically accurate in the slightest. I just don’t like how Webber’s human side gets all of the attention in fanfics, remember, Webber’s got a spider half too, and she’s just as important as he is. So, I want to write about them equally in this fanfic, and this is my solution to that ). Of course, Wendy had met them both separately, their spider half was confident, and adventurous, like Abigail, and their human half was touchy feely, and extremely kind, like Abigail.

Although Webber did remind her a lot of her sister, Wendy had no doubt that even if she didn’t have a twin and had been sent to the constant anyways, she still would’ve become quite close to Webber. The enthusiastic hybrid was like Wendy’s opposite in so many ways, yet, like in a romantic relationship, their opposite personalities were the reason behind them becoming such great friends. Wendy was almost always in a gloomy mood, however Webber’s cheerfulness often managed to get her to see the brighter, happier, side of life, if only for a few moments, and Webber never seemed to be bothered by her woeful outlook on life, they even sort of liked it, they viewed it as her looking at life from a deeper perspective. Wendy was very mature for her age, and Webber was unusually childish, so when the pair where together, she could make them more responsible, and in return, they could make her more playful, therefore causing them to act more like their actual age. After Abigail’s death, Wendy found that many of the traits that had made her a good, moral, person, had disappeared, however Webber overflowed with empathy and goodness, and Wendy had discovered that when she was around them, she would slightly regain those long lost qualities. Wendy tried to preserve their innocence by agreeing, and forcing others to agree, with Webber about their belief of reincarnation ( In their quote for beard hair, Webber’s human side hints at believing in reincarnation “In another life, I could’ve grown this” ), Wendy didn’t know whether or not creatures actually could reincarnate after death, but for Webber’s sake, she agreed with them, simply because she wanted them to feel a bit more morally okay with murdering other creatures ( please don’t get religiously offended by any of this, I just read Webber's quote on beard hair and thought that it was a good explanation as to why Webber is still so innocent even after living in the constant ).

Sometimes it felt as though life was forcing them to be friends, but occasionally Wendy feared that it was doing too good of a job at making them so compatible, because she found herself wanting Webber to be a bit more than simply just her friend…

Also, It didn’t help matters that the human was straight, the spider was a lesbian, and Wendy was bisexual.

The morbid young girl took her realm of focus out of her thoughts and concentrated on what was currently going on. Webber was sitting on a wooden bench, all alone, with their spider-head-limbs drooping down in a most pitiful way. Which was quite surprising, as Webber had mentioned to her how excited they were to participate in the fancy little party they were having.

“Abigail, I think that I ought to comfort them, are you okay with that?” Wendy asked.

Abigail fiercely nodded, and her ghostly eyes gave Wendy a look as if to say _of course I’m okay with that_.

“It’s not as though I was expecting you to say no” Wendy stated “I just wanted to be polite.”

Abigail seemed to accept her siblings explanation, and nodded.

“Well, goodbye sister” Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Abigail’s figure in a hug “I so dearly hope that this won’t be the last time I am able to see you.”

“Oh oOoOh ooh” Abigail said in a comforting ghostly tone.

Wendy always did this when she left Abigail to her own devices. In case something absolutely horrible happened and she was unable to summon Abigail again, at least she could derive some comfort in the fact that she said goodbye to her sibling before she was gone for good.

She broke free from their hug and said “I’ll go check on them now.”

Wendy’s white Mary Janes clicked and clacked softly onto the checkerboard flooring below her, signaling to Webber that someone was approaching them. The hybrid looked up, and upon determining that Wendy was indeed walking over to them, gave her a wide smile and scooted over on the bench they were currently sitting upon, giving Wendy room to sit down herself. So Wendy did just that, letting her long red dress serve as a divider between her legs and the scratchiness of the wooden bench beneath her.

“Hello Webber” Wendy said with an unexpressionate, and nearly unreadable, tone of voice.

“Hi Wendy!” Webber cheerfully said.

They were eager to talk to their friend, and perhaps derive something enjoyable from the night other than the dessert trolly.

“Why were you sitting here all alone?”

“Everybody else was dancing.”

Wendy scanned the area for anybody, besides her sister, who wasn’t currently doing a foxtrot or some sort of messy rendition of it. Excluding Wilbur who was excitedly running back and forth next to an assortment of shell bells, Webber was right, every single member of their group was dancing with at least one other person, some doing it freindilialy, others doing it familialy, and a few doing it romantically.

“Why don’t you ask your mom for a mother-son sort of dance?”

“We don’t want to ask her to stop dancing with Willow, this past week she’s been so excited about doing it, she even went out of character a few times. It would be selfish of us to ruin her night.”

A few moments of silence settled between them, before Wendy’s melodic voice once again filled the air.

“I can dance with the two of you If you’d appreciate it.”

Webber was visibly taken aback by Wendy’s offer.

“Are you sure? What about Abigail? If you dance with us then she’ll be lonely.”

Wendy and Webber turned their gazes over to the ghost in question. The confident, young, extrovert, had already managed to engage herself in a game with Wortox and Walter where she haunted honey nuggets in an attempt to launch them into the boys’ mouths.

“Oh” Webber said “I suppose she isn’t alone.”

Wendy looked back at her friend “are you against dancing with me or something?”

Webber rapidly shook their head, their spidery limbs nearly smacking the unflinching Wendy in the face.

“No! Not at all!” Webber exclaimed, then they murmured “we just don’t want you to feel forced to dance with us if you would prefer doing something else.”

Wendy lightly smiled and gently placed her hand onto Webber’s, she felt them tense slightly, but they didn’t pull their hand away, nor did they tell her to remove her hand.

She looked directly at them, icy blue eyes meeting moonlight white eyes.

“I’m your friend because I would prefer your friendship over not having it, I came over here to sit by you because you’re more pleasant to be around than not around, I’m discussing solutions to your problem because I like it when you’re happy than when you’re unhappy, and I asked you to dance with me because I like the idea of dancing with you over the idea of not dancing with you.”

Wendy stood up from the wooden bench, turned around, and offered her hand out to Webber. 

“So” Wendy said “may I have this dance?”

Webber gave her a goofy grin before placing their hand in hers and pushing themselves to their feet.

“We would love that!” They squealed, adding a high-pitched, and excited, hiss, to the end of their sentence.

Wendy led Webber over to the edge of the large mass of ballroom dancers, some of which were doing the dance expertly and others who were just goofing around.

“Webber, do you know how to do the foxtrot?”

“We watched some of the adults do it, but we weren’t exactly concentrating on learning it. Do you know how to do it?”

Wendy gently shook her head “no, I’m quite certain that this dance was created before I was so cruelly lured into the constant, like how a moth is lured to their death by a flame. 

“As time wears on, we’ve noticed that you use more and more flame analogies for sad stuff” Webber noted “it seems as though Willow’s rubbing off on you.”

“Ever since I’ve started to live with Willow, I’ve never gone an entire day without hearing the word ‘fire’ at least seven times, and trust me, I’ve been counting.”

Webber giggled in a strange mix between human laughter and arachnid hisses.

Wanting to make her friend smile some more, Wendy said “I guarantee you that she’s already looked at somebody with an extra fabricy fancy new outfit and has had some sort of desire to light it on fire.”

Webber let out another giggle and said “hey, that rhymed!”

“I suppose that in order to learn the dance” Wendy reasoned “we ought to watch somebody else preform it.”

Wendy’s eyes flitted to Ms.Wickerbottom and Mr.Wagstaff. Webber’s eight eyes followed her stare, and after watching them complete each step, the children looked at each other once again.

“We can do the male part if you’re okay with doing the female part.”

Wendy nodded, unlike many of the survivors, she always kept in mind that Webber’s spider side and their human side were two different genders.

With Wendy’s right hand, she grasped Webber’s left hand, and the pair held their hands slightly away from themselves. Wendy held the palm of her left hand onto Webber’s shoulder, and in turn, following what they had seen Wagstaff do, Webber placed the palm of their right hand onto Wendy’s upper back.

“Ready?” Wendy asked, as she looked directly into Webber’s eyes.

“Yea!” Webber excitedly said.

The two of them looked down at their feet. Webber slowly stepped forwards, and Wendy’s foot, as if parallel to their own, slowly stepped backwards. Webber picked up the pace a bit, and with their other foot, they stepped forwards, and like last time, Wendy pushed her foot backwards as well.

“Wait, what do we do now?” Webber asked.

“I think I remember, just go along with what I do” Wendy replied.

With the young girl’s right leg she stepped to the right of her, Webber followed suit. Then, Wendy joined her Mary Janes together. Webber joined their feet together too, wincing as they moved a bit too speedily and their ankles harshly knocked into each other, luckily, Wendy didn’t notice.

“Oh!” Webber exclaimed. “This is the part where we twirl you!”

With their hands that were clasped together, Webber raised them over Wendy’s head, and she swiftly pivoted on one of her feet, allowing the other to hover slightly above the ground. Air caught under her skirt and elegantly poofed it out enough to make it appear as though she was wearing a red morning glory rather than an actual dress. But after turning 360 degrees, her spin came to a quick conclusion as she faced Webber once again.

“Now, I don’t know what to do next” Wendy admitted.

“Neither do we.”

After watching Ms.Wickerbottom and Mr.Wagstaff expertly dance for the second time, the pair was still quite confused. 

“It doesn’t have to be perfect” Webber suggested “we can put our own spin on it.”

“Abigail would be in support of that” Wendy noted. “And, I truly wouldn’t be adverse to doing this next step on a whim.”

“Alrighty then!” Webber cheerfully exclaimed “you can lead the way if you’d like.”

Wendy nodded, and in a messy imitation of what she’d seen the adults do, she began to walk sideways with Webber’s feet scampering next to her in order to keep up with her quick movements.

Suddenly, she sharply changed her route and walked sideways with Webber in a new direction. Then, after sideways walking in that line, she gave another speedy turn, prompting the pair into a different direction. 

After a couple more sharp turns, Webber asked “wait, what do we do after this part?”

“Another twirl” Wendy answered.

“Do we twirl you or do you twirl us?” Webber asked

Not entirely answering the question, Wendy said “we can do both.”

Then, the little girl stood up on her tippy toes, held Webber’s hand above them, and watched as her friend excitedly spun around.

Once Webber faced Wendy again, they spun her around, the edges of her long red dress gently hitting their legs in the process.

“Was that the last step?” Webber asked with a frown upon their face.

“Yes” Wendy said as her movements ground to a halt.

Then, Webber bashfully looked away from Wendy and asked her another question “could we do that again?”

A small smile tugged at Wendy’s lips and she replied “yes, we definitely could” then, she started to lead Webber on the first steps again.

With every dance that the friends did, they moved faster and faster, until their movements matched the speed of the shell bells that Wilbur was continually running back and forth next to with seemingly unendless energy. 

Eventually, they didn’t even need to look down at their feet, and the pair settled upon staring into each others eyes.

At the beginning, Webber’s eight, milky white, pupiless, eyes were filled with excitement, but as the evening wore on, they grew to be more relaxed, however they were still just a blissful.

Determining Wendy’s emotions was normally a difficult task, however her normal frown had been replaced by an almost smile, which was a rarity coming from the morbid child, but it wasn’t a rarity to Webber, making Wendy smile was one of their talents.

At the start of their last dance, Webber did something a bit adventurous, rather than just simply holding the palm of Wendy’s hand against their own, Webber nervously intertwined their fluffy fingers with Wendy’s frail fingers.

Although Wendy had been trying her hardest to keep down a blush during the entirety of their multiple dances, she could no longer hold it back, and roses bloomed on her cheeks, threatening to give Wendy’s feelings away. She just hoped that Webber had spent enough time away from society to have forgotten about what blushing was, or at least about the various things that caused one to blush.

Just as they concluded the dance, and were just about to repeat it once again, the pair heard a familiar voice.

A fancily dressed Willow in a charcoal colored dress cheerfully said “hey Webber!”

Webber smiled and happily responded “hello Miss Willow!”

Willow gave them a small wave, then she turned her attention to Wendy “a lot of the other parents are leaving, I think that we should probably go too. You can say goodbye to your friend while I go get your sister.”

Wendy nodded and turned her attention back to webber as she broke apart from their dancing position.

“Thanks for dancing with us” the young hybrid said with a sheepish grin.

“Of course” Wendy nervously replied “it was my pleasure.”

“Was it better than being dead?” Webber asked.

“Yes” Wendy responded “it most certainly was.”

Webber turned their head to look over at the desert trolly “we hope that Warly will let us bring some of those butter muffins home with us, they’re a lot tastier than meaty stew and meatballs for dinner every night” they said in an attempt to try and relieve the awkwardness between the pair. 

Suddenly, Webber turned their head back towards Wendy to say their goodbyes, but was greeted with a surprise as they felt their friend peck them on the lips.

Wendy honestly didn’t know what she was doing, it was a thrill of the moment sort of action, and she really had only intended to kiss them on the cheek, but they had turned their head around too quickly. However, she found that she didn’t regret going on a whim and doing it. If there was one thing that Wendy had learned from living with Willow, it was that sometimes it was okay to act before you thought.

Webber just stood there, their mouth hung open in complete and utter surprise, their eyes were wide as a full moon, and they were far too shocked to speak.

With red cheeks, and a small smile, Wendy said “I’ll see you tomorrow, Webber.”

Then, she proceeded to turn around and walk over to her adopted mother and her biological twin sister.


End file.
